Whispers at Midnight
by adivineMMADness
Summary: The journey through Minerva Mcgonagall and Albus Dumbledore's secret love affair. The story is full of ups and downs, desire, lust, and surprising twists. (a lot of fluff also)
1. chapter 1

Heyy Everyone I am new to this, But have a whole bunch of ideas flowing for an eventful fanfic. Please bear with me!! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

The hallways glowed softly, with the remaining light from the days burning torches. Yet again Minerva has found herself aimlessly walking around the school trying to tire herself. It wasn't often she had trouble sleeping, but for the past few weeks it had become a reoccurring problem.

"Professor McGonagall...what should you be doing out at this hour." An enchanting voice rang from behind her. A small smile itched at her lips as she turned slightly only too see Albus. More commonly known as Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"I could ask you the same question, Albus..." Minerva replied lightly. He smiled at her, walking slowly closer.

"Mind if I join you...on your midnight galavant..." He asked looking right into her eyes.

"If you must..." She replied her sarcasm laced with her witt. The two waltzed slowly down the hallways, enjoying the silence, but Minerva was growing anxious and wanted too start a conversation. Albus must have been thinking the same thing.

"Care too join me for tea.." He asked, conveniently they were right infront of his quarters.

"Tea sounds nice..." She answered softly, He snapped his fingers and the door creaked open.

"Ladies first..." Minerva smirked as he ushered her in. Not one too hold back, she seated herself comfortably in a plushy arm chair infront of the fireplace, crossing her legs and dangling one of her arms over the arm of the chair. The other placed neatly ontop of her raised knee. Not long after Albus was standing infront of her holding a cup of tea. She thankfully took the cup and sipped it immediately, shocked as too how he had made it precisely how she liked it.

"I didn't ev-"

"Mind reader...remember.." Albus smiled chuckling before sipping his tea, Minerva rolled her eyes and joined him in sipping her tea. The crackling of the fire, and the soft breeze flowing through the cracked open window created the perfect atmosphere that was comforting for the both of them.

"It has been a busy year...And you have had a lot of work too do. How are you holding up?" Albus asked looking straight at her. A bit shocked by the question, Minerva's eyes widened.

"Well, on the contrary...I have held up pretty well..." She answered reassuringly.

"Are you going too leave out, not sleeping..." He asked smirking, knowing he was getting on her nerves.

"Its ignorant to invade one's personal space like that Albus...You should know that..." Minerva stated raising her chin, taking another sip of tea. Albus stared at her in awe, he had been totally in love with this woman since the first day they met. Gradually he has built their realationship, but he wanted more than too be just friends.

"What..." She asked. He shook his head, forgetting he had been staring.

"Excuse me professor...I just can't help but stare at beautiful things." He stated, her cheeks flashing a bright red. Albus set his tea cup down and let out a long sigh.

"This is very forward Minerva...But, I do in fact find you quite captivating and not too mention, smart, beautiful..." Albus rambled on, Minerva hadn't mentioned it too anyone but she to, in fact found him quite alluring and developed stirrings for him awhile back. Instinct took over, Minerva stood from her chair and walked a few steps too Albus' chair. She towered over him looking lustfully down at him.

"Just kiss me already..." She whispered. Albus reached up slowly and placed his hand on the back of her neck. He lowered her neck down and their lips met. The kiss lingered for a moment before Minerva pulled away.

"Wow..." Albus whispered. Minerva smiled down at him.

"Its getting late...I should go.." She said softly, bending down and placing another sweet kiss on his lips. She smiled and walked too the door.

"Goodnight Albus..." She said sweetly, silently slipping out the door. She began walking the halls back too her chamber, absentmindedly playing with her lips. Smiling the whole way.

For the first night in weeks, she had fallen asleep.n


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minerva woke up filled with energy, something she had not felt in a very long time. Quickly she tied her hair up washed her face, brushed her teeth, put on her nice pair of breakfast robes. Checking herself over one last time she smiled at her reflection and headed down for breakfast. She waltzed into the dining hall, head held tall. And instantly her eyes fell on Albus, he had been staring at her the whole time. She walked up and sat beside him, as per usual.

"Good Morning professor.." Albus said softly.

"Good morning Albus..." Minerva answered smiling brightly.

"I see that sleep potion helped...Your shine is back!" Albus leaned in closer. Minerva gasped and her eyes widened.

"You sneaky bugger...you put it in my tea..." Minerva slapped his hand playfully and they both shared a laugh. Food was served and Albus stood, Minerva stared up at him smiling.

"Good morning everyone...Dig in!" With Albus' last words the sound of crazy conversations and clattering cutlery filled the room.

"Tea again, tonight professor?" Albus asked biting into a piece of bacon.

"Hmm, can I trust you..." Minerva questioned squinting one eye, making him laugh. He put both his hands up in his defence.

"I promise..I won't spike your tea.." He said smirking.

"Then I will see you tonight.." She answered reaching for her fork digging into her food.

"Come in..." Albus called huskily. Minerva popped open the door and slipped inside silently. She smiled when she found Albus sitting infront of the fire with tea waiting for her on a small table sat beside her favourite chair. She sat down infront of him reaching over for her tea, bringing the cup right to her lips.

"Albus..." She said softly raising her eyebrows at him.

"Nothing in it dear..." He said smiling sipping out of his cup. She let out a little grunt and took a sip, relaxing into her seat. Totally unprepared Albus pulled her chair closer to him with a spell. Minerva gasped almost spilling her tea all over her. Albus smiled at her.

"You can't do that!" She said sternly pointing her finger at him.

"My apologies professor..." He said putting on of his hands up. Minerva couldn't help but giggle at his immaturity.

"What might you find so funny?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Oh...don't mind me..." She said waving his question off. Albus placed his tea cup on the small table beside his chair. Then leaned in closer too Minerva, she eyed him down trying to predict his next move. He grabbed her hand with the tea cup in it and guided it too the same table Albus' cup was on. He then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. Minerva stood from her chair and rested her bottom on Albus' lap, wrapping her arms around his neck their faces centimetres away. His lips brush against hers, not innocently, but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. Minerva wanted to pull away before she lost all her self control, but she couldn't seem to...In this moment, her senses have been seduced and she could no longer think straight. Albus smiled, and her heart flutters. Looking him dead in the eyes Minerva clasped her hands on either side of his face. Albus kissed her and the world fell away, all her worries about her students, exams, reports didn't matter. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never describe. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling herself closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. The moment was magical, she pulled away softly leaving her lips almost still on his. Minerva looked up into his dazzling blue eyes and saw the lust, and desire, their lips crashed together more needy and hungry then the first one, Albus' hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. She placed her hand against his chest intending to pull away from his lips, but instead she left it there. His breathing quickened as did hers. He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. She urged herself to push away, but couldn't. His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to hers. Minerva let out a soft purring noise that urged Albus on. In this very entrancing moment nothing could pull them apart, But being the headmaster Albus was very busy. A loud knock at the door echoed through his chambers.

Minerva sighed, and gazed down at him. He tilted his head and looked at her apologetically. He pecked her lips before patting her hip signalling her to get up. He walked to the door as she fixed herself and pushed her chair back seating herself in it picking up her cup of tea. She nodded signaling she was ready, Albus opened the door and was greated by Professor Snape. The 2 whispered madly about something that even Minerva couldn't hear. Shortly after Albus closed the door and the 2 were alone again. Minerva stood and walked up too him pressing her body against his, and her lips almost against his ear.

"Goodnight, Albus.." She whispered. He placed both his hands on her hips.

"Don't go yet..." He almost begged hurt spread all over his face. Minerva kissed his cheek and dropped her hands too his on her hips. She smiled up at him and kissed his lips.

"It is well past midnight my love...Breakfast is in a few hours..." She said softly stroking his cheek with her thumb. He sighed and bowed his head.

"Will you stay the night here with me..." He asked with big puppy dog eyes, Minerva couldn't say no too him. She giggled and swirled around into his chest wrapping his arm over her shoulders. He smiled brightly knowing she wouldn't be able too say no to him.

"This way my dear..." He said leading her to his bedroom.


End file.
